Percy et Facebook
by Neia - Lady Luma Slytherin
Summary: Quand Facebook s'invite à la colonie des sang mêlés. Reprise !
1. Chapitre 1

**Percy Jackson** à rejoint Facebook

**Percy Jackson** est maintenant ami avec **Siléna Beauregard**, **Annabeth Chase** et **Grover Underwood**

_**Charles Beckendorf**__ et 8 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Charles Beckendorf:** Yo Percy, ça fait un bail !

**Percy Jackson: **Beckendorf, t'est pas mort ?

**Charles Beckendorf:** Bah non idiot, sinon je te parlerais pas *soupire*

_**Nico Di Angelo**__ et 53 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Percy Jackson:** Bande de traitres...

**Percy Jackson** est maintenant ami avec **Piper Mclean**, **Léo Valdez**, **Jason Grace** et **Thalia Grace**

109 personnes aiment ça

**Léo Valdez:** Oh Thalia, merveilleuse chasseresse, s'il te plais, toi qui est si parfaite, sort avec moi

**Thalia Grace**: Jason, dit à ton ami de ne plus fumer la moquette

_**Piper Mclean **__et __**Jason Grace **__aiment ça_

**Thalia Grace** à rejoint le groupe "_Les chasseresses d'Artémis, protégées de la plus grande des Déesses_"

_**Bianca Di Angelo **__et 11 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Piper Mclean**: Jason, tu veux bien m'accompagner quelque part s'il te plais?

**Jason Grace:** oui, d'ailleurs ça tombe bien je voulais te parler

**Thalia Grace: **qu'est ce qu'ils vont se dire?

**Léo Valdez:** moi je sais =P

**Thalia Grace:** Dit moi é_è

**Chiron l'immortel**: Oui Léo, dit nous donc

**Thalia Grace:** Léo?

**Chiron l'immortel **est maintenant ami avec **Travis Altair, Connor Altair, Charles Beckendorf, Siléna Beauregard, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, Léo Valdez** et 201 personnes

**Travis Altair** vous à envoyer une invitation pour l'évenement _"Mettre du miel dans les vêtements de Monsieur D, aller, ça va être marrant !"_

400 personnes participent dont **Connor Altair, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Grover Underwood**

Participer?

**Percy Jacson**: Oui !

_**Annabeth Chase**__ et 400 personnes aiment ça_

**Jason Grace**: Léo? Léo? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

**Léo Valdez:** Siléna...Elle frappe fort pour une fille d'Aphrodite !

**Piper Mclean:** tu insinu donc que nous sommes faibles?

**Léo Valdez: **mais non pas du tout !

**Jason Grace**: Piper?

**Charles Beckendorf:** Ou est Léo?

**Piper Mclean**: Hors d'usage ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson** est maintenant ami avec **Tout Pour Rire**, **Reyna **"**Praetor" de la douzième légion**, **Hazel Levesque **et**Franck Zhang.**

Jason Grace

aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace <strong>est maintenant ami avec ** Reyna ****"Praetor" de la douzième légion**** et Nico Di Angelo**

**Reyna ****"Praetor" de la douzième légion** : Jason ! Revient au camp Jupiter...  
><strong>Jason Grace<strong>: T'en fait pas, je reviendrais très vite Reyna.

**Hazel Levesque** et **Franck Zhang** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Dakooota <strong>est maintenant ami avec** Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Reyna ****"Praetor" de la douzième légion**** , Hazel Levesque, Franck Zhang **et 19 autres personnes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luke Castellan <strong>__à rejoint Facebook à 03h32  
><em>_**Tyson cyclope**__ à rejoint Facebook à 04h27  
><em>_**Ella la Harpie **__à rejoint Facebook 07h48  
><em>_**Drew 3**__ à rejoint Facebook à 15h40_

_**Percy Jackson**__ aime ça_

**Percy Jackson**: hé les amis, vous avez tous choisit le même jour pour vous inscrire ou c'est le hasard?  
><strong>Tyson cyclope:<strong> hasard, hasard grand frère  
><strong>Percy Jackson:<strong> ça aurais pu être drôle sinon...Luke? Oo T'est pas mort?  
><strong>Luke Castellan<strong>: je suis revenu te hanter Jackson  
><em><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>__ aime ça_  
><strong>Luke Castellan:<strong> Anabeth 3  
><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>: Noooooooon !

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace<strong>: Quelqu'un a vu Léo?  
><strong>Piper McLean<strong>: Pas depuis 4 jours  
><strong>Siléna Beauregard<strong>: ça m'inquiète, il n'est même pas venu manger...Au faite Piper, j'ai appris que tu étais amie avec Drew, c'est super !  
><strong>Piper Mclean<strong>: ouai 8D  
><strong>Jason Grace:<strong> Heu, Et Léo?  
><strong>Thalia Grace<strong>: 's'en fiche, on à la paix depuis qu'il est parti.  
><strong>Jason Grace<strong>: il va pas apprécier

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Benkendorf<strong>: J'ai retrouver le fuyard, il était caché dans son placard avec deux trois sandwich jambon fromage et une bouteille d'eau  
><em>301 personnes aiment ça<em>  
><strong>Siléna Beauregard:<strong> Charlounet, tu est un héros !  
><strong>Léo Valdez<strong>: Traître !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>__ à reçut une invitation à City Ville_

**Percy Jackson:** qui est l'idiot qui m'a envoyer ça?  
><strong>Grover Underwood<strong>: moi mec, et au faite, sorry pour ton bouclier, j'avais faim..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>__aime la vidéo de Tout Pour Rire_

**Percy Jackson:** génial, j'ai jamais vu c'te vidéo mais je l'aime quand même..Logique  
><em><strong>Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, Chiron l'immortel <strong>__et 39 autres personnes aiment ça._  
><strong>Grover Underwood:<strong> mec, c'est aussi logique qu'une pizza ronde qu'on met dans une boite carrée pour la manger en triangle !  
><strong>Annabeth Chase:<strong> Grover, la prochaine fois que tu veux dire quelque chose..garde ça pour toi ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Siléna Beauregard<strong> vous invite à l'évènement "_Faire une fête à tout casser et accuser les frère Altaïr de la casse, parce qu'il faut bien s'amuser !_"  
><em>362 personnes participent.<br>_  
>Participer?<p>

**Nico Di Angelo**: oui  
><em>362 personnes aiment ça<em>

**Percy Jackson:** Ouaii, Nico 3  
><strong>Nico Di Angelo:<strong>...u_u"

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez 0 ami<em>

**Monsieur D:** Sniff

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron l'immortel<strong> à changer son statut "_Nous ne sommes que d'insignifiants grains de poussière dans l'univers_"  
><em>3 personnes aiment ça<em>

**Connor Altaïr** à changer son statu "_je mange une pomme_"  
><em>286 personnes aiment ça<em>


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Hello !

Bon, comme le titre à pu le dire, ceci **n'est pas** un chapitre. Je tiens juste à répondre au reviews parce que c'est juste super trop gentil de votre part, à vous, eux qui avez mis ma fiction en favoris, et à ceux qui me suivent

**Mais**, Je ne vais pas continuer tout de suite, je met ma fiction en pause.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car je ne vais** plus du tout **sur facebook, et je n'ai plus aucune idée pour la suite. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que cette pause me permettra de trouver de quoi vous faire plein d'autres chapitres. Je m'excuse encore une fois.

Merci de m'avoir soutenue dans cette aventure, même si elle fut courte, mais fun, grâce à vous.

**Pseudo-Facile** = Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. C'est juste un début mais j'espère m'améliorer pour la suite.

**Bluetooth** = Merci, je tacherais de la faire à l'instant ou les idées reviendront.

**Baella **= J'aime aussi ce moment, j'ai beaucoup ris en l'écrivant xD La suite viendra, je n'abandonne pas:)

**Beyond-infinities **= Merci beaucoup ^^

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** = ça me fait plaisir =)

**animophilenrose** = Merci, et oui, je me suis trompée sur le nom, désolée ce jour la j'étais crevée et j'avoue que j'ai pas fait attention, désolée pour les frère Alatir:/

**Elina **= à l'origine c'est une fic à chapitre, mais franchement j'hésite à en faire des OS …

**james waldorf **= Thanks you ^^

**Rose-Eliade** =Merci, c'est gentil =)

**God1801** = Merci =) i don't speak english very well sorry:/

**Rose-Eliade** = En effet, il est malchanceux notre directeur =)

**animophilenrose** = Mes préférés sont des perso des héros de l'olympe alors j'allais pas les laisser en plan:)

**mia68** = euh, merci pour ce smiley x)

**MortalDestiny** Oui, j'ai essayé de faire tout pour que ça à l'air réel. Merci ***coeur cœur** *

**Legend** = De rien, c'est principalement pour faire marrer les gens que je l'ai écrite =) ça me fait plaisir ^^

**smileygurl123** = Merci =), ce serait avec plaisir mais malheureusement je n'ai vraiment plus d'idée...

**Lilyyy07 **= Merci =) Je ne pouvais pas me limiter aux gens encore vivants, ça n'aurait pas été fun, comme ça j'ai plus de liberté ^^

**Nuage de Nutella** = Déjà ton pseudo me donne faim:/ Mais je te conseille de courir, non seulement je vais te manger, mais Chiron n'est pas très content ^^''. Aller, je passe pour cette fois xD Cours, je le retiens x) Quand à Monsieur D, c'est logique, il est tellement...Euh...tellement...Monsieur D-esque ? Merci ^^

**Sienna Brooks Fan** = Vraiment ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ce que tu as écris, merci beaucoup *coeur*

**Springy **= Merci ^^ Ah oui, je me suis encore trompée :/ Je tacherais de faire attention la prochaine fois...

**Angle **= Vraiment merci, mais remet en toi s'il te plais, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un non remettage D :

Bon, une bonne fois pour toute, je suis désolée de m'être trompée sur le nom des frangins, c'est bien ALATIR et non comme je l'ai noté, désolée Dx

Encore une fois merci, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir tout ce que vous m'avez mis. Vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire et ça, ça me touche énormément.

Alors je vais retrouver l'inspiration, pour vous. Pour vous donner la suite que vous désirez. Mais pour le moment je ne peut pas. Désolée.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, **Percy et Facebook** n'est pas finie !


	4. La reprise du What the phoque !

_Cookies les gens ! Et oui, je reprend du service sur cette fiction ! _

_Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir plein d'autres idées et il se peut que ma fic ne fasse pas 10 chapitres... Mais osef, on est de retour ! 8D_

_Le chapitre est court mais j'essaierais de les faire plus long à l'avenir, désolée :/ _

_Merci à toi **CapitaineAwes0me** c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration =)_

_Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et mis la fiction en favoris, merci, je continue pour vous, je vous aime fort :D_

_Et oui, je suis au courant que je fait une faute dans le nom de famille de Conny et Travy, mais je me corrige à partir de ce chapitre. _

_Place au chapitre ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Neia Greenhills<strong> à rejoint Facebook à 14h 13

* * *

><p><strong>Neia Greenhills<strong> est maintenant amie avec **Kathleen Evans, Jason Grâce, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Drew 3, Piper McLean, Hadès Is The Best** et 758 autres personnes

**Nico Di Angelo** : Bienvenu sur Facebook frangine

_**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Dakooota** et 43 autres personnes aiment ça _

**Neia Greenhills **: Merci trésor *keur*

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon Stein <strong>à rejoint Facebook à 15h14

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon Stein<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Percy Jackson, Tyson Cyclope, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grâce, Léo Valdez **et 703 autres personnes

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon Stein<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Ta mère**

_**Tous les mecs de Facebook** aiment ça_

**Neia Greenhills **: T'es vraiment qu'un gros con Face de Crabe...

**Daemon Stein **: Jalouse Tête de mort ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Di Angelo<strong> aime « Hadès, le plus grand de tous les dieux » « Liste des dieux portant un caleçon à coeur » « Tabasser Octave » et 3 autres

**Neia Greenhills** et **Hazel Levesque** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>: Les mecs, c'est devenu grave chiant Facebook, on s'ennuie un max !

_**Léo Valdez** et **Jason Grâce **aiment ça_

**Kathleen Evans **: vous vous rendez compte que Percy à dit quelque chose d'à peu près intelligent et utile ?

_**Léo Valdez, Jason Grâce** et 926 personnes aiment ça_

**Percy Jackson **: Sympa les mecs, je retiens...

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion : <strong>Les filles, ce soir, soirée déglinguage de mec !

_**Kathleen Evans** et **Annabeth Chase** aiment ça _

**Neia Greenhills **: J'apporte le pop-corn !

**Piper McLean **: Et moi les cookies !

**Léo Valdez **: Reyna, mon papillon en sucre, t'es sérieuse la ?!

_**Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion** aime ça_

**Jason Grâce **: Papillon en sucre ?

**Léo Valdez **: T'a rien vu

**Daemon Stein **: Mec, sur facebook tout le monde peux voir

_**Jason Grâce, Thalia Grâce, Piper McLean** et 47 personnes aiment ça_

**Léo Valdez **: Et merde

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Alatir<strong> vous invite à l'évènement « S'incruster dans la fête des filles et dire que c'est une idée de Christopher »

_47 personnes participent _

Participer ?

**Mitchellangelo** : Non

_Les filles aiment ça_

**Lacy liew**: C'est bien Mitchell, c'est bien...

**Thalia Grâce** : Travis, tu cours pour ta vie ? =)

**Kathleen Evans :** Je conseille vivement aux 47 personnes participant de faire de même, si ils ne veulent pas finir en statue de glace =)

**Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion :** Ou bien transpercé =)

**Neia Greenhills :** Ou bien bouffé, Croquette à faim =)

**Travis Alatir **: Les mecs, qui à une cachette sympa ? =)

_47 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Léo Valdez <strong>est maintenant en couple avec **Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Percy Jackson** est maintenant en couple avec **Nico Di Angelo**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

_**Annabeth Chase** est maintenant en couple avec **Drew 3**_

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Jason Grâce** est maintenant en couple avec **Luke Castellan**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Grover Underwood **est maintenant en couple avec **Ella la Harpie**

_Tout le monde trouve ça bizarre_

**Chiron l'immortel** est maintenant en couple avec **Monsieur D**

_Tout le monde va vomir_

**Neia Greenhills **est maintenant en couple avec **Daemon Stein**

_Tout le monde trouve ça Vraiment bizarre et part se cacher_

_**Message général : En raison d'un piratage informatique ayant entraîné des mises en couple sur tout le réseau, Facebook sera fermé le temps de renforcer la sécurité. **_

**Percy Jackson :** NOOOOOOOOOON !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Message Général : La mise à jour durera quelques heures, a plus tard sur Facebook !<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Monsieur D :<strong> Il y a quelqu'un ?

**Monsieur D** s'est pris un vent

_L'auteur aime ça_


	5. Ô Facebook de mon coeur

**Profitons de l'inspiration :) **

**Je remercie PichuPandicorn qui m'a aidée à trouver toute ces conneries (Merci ptite soeur, j'te revaudrais ça, ou pas) **

**Je vais aller écrire le prochain, si j'y arrive x)**

**Bref, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Léo Valdez<strong> aime « Cher trottoir, peux tu t'élargir de quelques mètres s'il te plait ? Sincèrement, le 3e ami qui se sent exclu »

_Grover Underwood, Kathleen Evans, Mitchellangelo et 37 personnes aiment ça_

**Léo Valdez** aime « Je me demande de quelle couleur deviennent les stroumphs quand ils s'étouffent » « Carl et Rick » « VDM » « La dernière fois que j'ai pris mon pied au lit c'était pour me couper les ongles »

_56 personnes aiment ça_

**_Léo Valdez_ **: « Dormir est un truc que je fait tellement bien que je peux le faire les yeux fermés »

_Jason Grâce, Tyson cyclope, Takeshi Kitano et 910 personnes aiment ça _

**Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion** : La prochaine fois que tu aime quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Valdez, je te jure sur la tête de ton dragon mécanique que je te fait bouffer ton ordinateur

**Léo Valdez** aime « Un jour Chuck Norris à pété alors qu'il se baignait dans un lac de montage, ainsi sont nées les eux badoit et Perrier »

_**Percy Jackson** aime ça_

**Léo Valdez **: Hein ? Oh non, Reyna !

**Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion **: prépare toi Valdez, j'arrive

_**Neia Greenhills** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion<strong> vous invite à l'évènement « Enterrement de Léo José Alerandro Marcos Valdez, demain à 10h »

_412 personnes participent_

Participer ?

**Neia Greenhills :** Bien sur *keur*

_**Jason Grâce, Kathleen Evans** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Léo Valdez** : Bande de traîtres...

* * *

><p>Vous avez 45 notifications<p>

**Lacy Liew** : Oh mon dieu, j'ai du manqué le début de la 3e guerre mondiale au moins !

_**Piper Mclean, Mitchellangelo, Drew 3** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça_

_**Christopher** vous invite à Attraper les mortelles avec Zeus_

_**Christopher** vous invite FarmvillMonstre 2_

_**Christopher** vous invite Bubble Demi dieu Saga 3_

_**Christopher **vous invite Monstre VS Zombie _

_**Franck Zangh** vous invite à Attraper les mortelles avec Zeus_

_**Mitchellangelo** vous invite à Attraper les mortelles avec Zeus_

_**Drew 3 **vous invite Monstre VS Zombie _

_**Ella la Harpie** vous invite Monstre VS Zombie _

_**Tyson Cyclope** vous invite Bubble Demi dieu Saga 3_

_**Grover Underwood** vous invite FarmvillMonstre 2_

_**Luke Castellan** vous invite à Attraper les mortelles avec Zeus_

_**Hermès l'Herpès** vous invite Bubble Demi dieu Saga 3_

_**Chiron l'immortel** vous invite Bubble Demi dieu Saga 3_

_**Percy Jackson** vous invite FarmvillMonstre 2_

_**Annabeth Chase** vous invite FarmvillMonstre 2_

_Voir d'autres notifications_

**Lacy Liew **: Bordel, le prochain qui m'invite à un de ces jeux stupides, je le bouffe !

_945 personnes ont peur pour leur vie_

* * *

><p><strong>Hadès Is The Best<strong> : Qui à pris pour pseudo Hermès l'Herpès ? Parce qu'il va se faire méchament démonter par le VRAI Hermès... Il est super en colère la...ça fait encore plus peur que Perséphone

**Perséphone** : Toi, tu va me le payer !

**Hermès l'Herpès** : Hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Hermès l'Herpès<strong> à changé de nom pour **I'm the best Baby**

**Annabeth Chase ** à changé de nom pour **Henri l'Armoire**

**Chiron L'immortel** à changé de nom pour **Pat étique**

**Percy Jackson** à changé de nom pour **Fruit de Mer**

**Hadès Is The Best** à changé de nom pour **Petite chose fragile**

**Luke Castellan** à changé de nom pour **cul Je suis ton père**

**Ella la Harpie** à changé de nom pour **Bobby**

**Tyson cyclope** à changé de nom pour **Maurice**

**Kathleen Evans** à changé de nom pour **Crotte de chien =)**

**Reyna « Praetor » de la douzième légion** à changé de nom pour **Raiyenah **

**Léo Valdez** à changé de nom pour **Jeanne d'Arc**

**Jason Grâce** à changé de nom pour **Pichu**

**Thalia Grâce** à changé de nom pour **Pikachu**

**Hazel Levesque** à changé de nom pour **l'Homme qui valait trois milliards**

**Neia Greenhills** à changé de nom pour **Je t'aime Face de Crabe**

**Daemon Stein** à changé de nom pour** Épouses moi Tête de Mort**

**Monsieur D** à changé de nom pour **Ô joie**

**Nico Di Angelo** à changé de nom pour **Au Pays de Candy**

_**Message général : Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer q'un pirate informatique c'est glissé dans notre réseau, nous faisons de notre mieux pour l'arrêter. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée**_

**Jeanne d'Arc **: je préfère le pirate que de ne plus avoir facebook pendant des semaines comme la dernière fois !

_Tout le monde aime_

**I'm the best Baby **: et vous n'êtes pas débarrassé de moi *keur*

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso la plus belle<strong> à rejoint facebook à 2h54

_Personne n'aime ça_

**Calypso la plus belle** : Il pleu ds mn cour cme il pleu sr la vile. C bo, ém ci tu pler a chk foie

**Pikachu** : Mon dieu, je vais la tuer

_600 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>cul Je suis ton père<strong> : Si je trouve le con qui à installé internet sur l'ile de la grognasse, je le tue lentement

_Tout le monde aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso la plus belle<strong> à ajouté une photo dans l'ablum : Mé cop1 é mwa

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur<strong> se fout bien de la gueule des gens

**I'm the best Baby **: T'es vache quand même

**L'auteur **: Je sais, mais ils n'avaient qu'à pas bousiller mon fraisier


	6. L'auteur est une connasse

_**Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté autant de chapitres en si peu de temps...**_

_**Il est encore court, mais un jour, je réussirais à vous en faire un long, promis *keur* **_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ô Joie<strong> : Bon, puisqu'on ne peux pas changer de noms, quelqu'un peut il me dire QUI EST QUI bordel de nom de moi ?!

**Pat étique **: je crois que ce serais une bonne chose en effet...

**Petite chose fragile** : Je vais tuer celui qui à fait ça...

_**Je t'aime Face de Crabe** aime ça_

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe **: Besoin d'aide Papounet ?

**Au pays de Candy **: Ce serait avec joie que nous t'apporterons notre aide...

_**Je t'aime Face de Crabe, Petite chose fragile** et **l'Homme qui valait trois milliard** aiment ça_

**Petite chose fragile** : Merci mes chéris *larmichette*

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the best Baby <strong>: Mes petits, vous profitez de vos nouveaux noms ? Tant mieux, car vous allez les garder loooooongtemps ! Mouahaha

_**L'auteur**__ aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime Face de Crabe<strong> à ajouté 15 photos dans l'album « Croquette, mon petit trésor d'amour chéri à moi »

_**Au pays de Candy** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Takeshi Kitano<strong> aime « Ridiculiser les gens » « Les gamelles » « La douleur des autres » « Etre intouchable »

**Épouses moi Tête de mort** : Mec, t'es génial, tu le sais ça ?

_**Takeshi Kitano, cul Je suis ton père, Je t'aime Face de Crabe, Henri l'Armoire** et 53 personnes aiment ça_

**Fruit de Mer **: … Je rêve ou NeyNey à Aimé quelque chose qu'à dit Daemon ?

_53 personnes aiment ça mais ont peur pour leur vie_

**Épouses moi Tête de mort **: …

**Je t'aime face de Crabe** : Tssss, c'est juste que Moi aussi, j'adore Mr Kitano, c'pas ma faute si l'autre crétin aussi l'aime !

_Épouses moi Tête de mort et Takeshi Kitano aiment ça_

**Épouses moi Tête de mort** : Le crétin t'emmerdes grognasse

**Raiyenah **: Calmez vous enfin...

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe :** On va régler ça, 14h dans l'arène

**Epouse moi Tête de mort **: T'as pas intérêt à te défiler !

**Ô Joie **: Je vous interdit de faire quoi que ce soit !

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne d'Arc<strong> vous invite à l'évènement « NeyNey VS DemDem, à 14h dans l'arène, ça va être Mortel mon gars ! »

_Toute la colonie participe_

Participer ?

**Ô Joie **: les petits cons...

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit de Mer<strong> à posté des photos dans l'album « Une bataille de Demi-dieux fini en batailles de Papas »

**Petite chose fragile** : Il avait cas pas lancer les paris è_é

**Petit Poney :** Oh, t'es pas drôle Hadès, vraiment è_é

_**Pichu, Pikachu, Fruit de Mer, Reine parfaite **et 48 personnes aiment ça_

**Petite chose fragile** : je vous hais ._. je vous hais tellement

_**Ô Joie, Crotte de Chien =), Au pays de Candy, l'Homme qui valait trois milliard** et 168 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Miroir Brisé<strong> : Dit Kath' tu veux bien dégeler les deux crétins s'il te plais ?

**Crotte de chien =)** : Désolée Siléna, mais non, j'ai pas envie =)

**Miroir brisé** : Ok =)

_87 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the best Baby <strong>aime « Pirater » « Faire chier le monde » « Moi » « Ta mère »

_L'auteur aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne d'Arc<strong> : C'est calme vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>cul Je suis ton père <strong>: Je viens de remarquer...Les mecs, on à été trahis !

**Fruit de Mer :** Comment ça ?

**Jeanne d'Arc **: T'es parano mec !

**Henri l'Armoire** : Paranoia Paranoia Everybody's coming to get me

_**Crotte de chien =), Raiyenah** et **Au pays de Candy **aiment ça _

**Petit chien** : Merci Puis de Sagesse

**Henri l'Armoire **: De rien Grover u_u

**cul Je suis ton père :** Oh les gens !

**Pichu :** Ta gueule Castellan, tu nous les brises

**Petite chose fragile** : Oo

**Petit Poney** : Oo

**Petit chien **: Oo

**Crotte de chien =) **: Oo

**Henri l'Armoire** : Oo

**Reine de Beauté** : Oo

**Tortue Ninja** : Oo

**l'Homme qui valait trois milliards **: Oo

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime Face de Crabe <strong>: Je suis de retour ! Et vous allez morfler ! Sauf Léo, qui nous à libéré.

**Crotte de chien =) **: Mince...

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe **: Courez pour vos vies mes petits anges, parce que vous allez bientôt finir au Champ des châtiments !

_**Pichu **et** Jeanne d'Arc **aiment ça_

**Raiyenah :** What the...

* * *

><p><strong>Pichu <strong>: NeyNey ! *keur keur keur*

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe** : JasJas ! *keur keur keur*

**Pichu** : *keur*

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe **: *keur*

**Pikachu** : C'est bon, il est content maintenant...

**Pichu** et **Je t'aime Face de Crabe** aiment ça

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime Face de Crabe<strong> et **Épouses moi Tête de mort** sont désormais en couple

_**I'm the best Baby **et **L'auteur** aiment ça_

**Reine de Beauté** vous invite à l'évènement « Se planquer vite fait parce que ça va péter »

_La plupart des gens participent_

Participer ?

**Pat étique **: ça vaux mieux oui

_**Je t'aime Face de Crabe** et **Épouses moi Tête de mort** aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>cul Je suis ton père<strong> : Bon, je peux finir ce que je disais l'autre jour ?

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Essaye toujours, peut être que Jason ne t'enverra pas balader cette fois

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Au pays de Candy :** il à retrouvé sa meilleure Pote, y a peu de chance

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Pichu **: *keur*

**Je t'aime Face de Crabe **: *keur*

**cul Je suis ton père **: Vous n'avez pas remarqué que l'Auteur aime toujours TOUT ce que dit I'm the best Baby ?

**Fruit de Mer **: Bah, non ?

**Cul Je suis ton père **: Les mecs, l'auteur nous à trahis ! Elle est du coté de l'ennemi !

**Henri l'Armoire** : Je suis indignée

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Beyoncé <strong>: All the single lady...Oh, on dirait que je me suis tompée de réseau, Sorry guys !

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso la plus belle<strong> : Y a klk1 ?

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur<strong> à publié 47 photos dans l'album « Massacre de Calypso Hier soir, c'était grave fun ! »

_Tout le monde aiment ça_

* * *

><p><span><em>Discussion privée entre <strong>Au Pays de Candy<strong> et **L'auteur** _

**Au pays de Candy** : Euh, Mademoiselle l'Auteur ?

**L'auteur **: Oui trésor ?

**Au pays de Candy **: J'ai été désigné par les autres pour venir vous parler...

**L'auteur** : Ah oui ? Qu'à tu donc de si important à me dire pour oser venir me déranger ?

**Au pays de Candy :** étant donné que je suis un de vos personnages préférés, on à pensé que j'avais moins de chance de me faire trucidé que Calypso par exemple

**L'auteur** : C'était un bien beau massacre, d'ailleurs

**Au pays de Candy **: Bien sur, très jovial. Mais, on se demandait...La personne qui à changé nos noms, mis tout le monde en couple, et plus récemment Neia et Daemon, provocant ainsi leur colère et la presque destruction de la colonie...C'était sur votre ordre ?

**L'auteur **: Bien sur trésor

**Au pays de Candy** : Mais, pourquoi ?!

**L'auteur :** Parce que c'est amusant ! Tu va voir chéri, on va bien s'marrer


	7. Retour à la normale?

_**Coucou les gens ! C'est encore moi ! Et oui, 4 chapitres en deux jours ! Que voulez vous, je suis inspirée *keur* J'espère que ça va continuer ! **_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier, 30 reviews sur ma fiction, merci, merci ! J'vous aime tous !**_

_**L'auteur aime ça**_

_**Désolée Crottedechien, mais tu sais à quel point d'adooooore ton perso, et j'aime beaucoup embêter les persos que j'aime *keur***_

_**Je continue à bosser sur Percy et Facebook, peut être que je ferais une réécriture des deux premiers chapitres si j'ai le temps.**_

_**Sinon, je bosse aussi sur Piment d'Espelette Story, qui va -j'espère en tout cas – devenir une de mes fictions principales !**_

_**Encore merci tout le monde ! Et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Léo<strong> aime « Violoncelle ne doit jamais être suivit des mot Qui court le moins vite »

_**Tyson, Ella, Percy** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Reyna** : Ah tu ne va pas recommencer Léo !

_Les filles aiment ça _

**Léo **: Pardon T^T

_Reyna aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>cul Je suis ton père<strong> : Hé, comment ça se fait que tout le monde ai retrouvé son nom sauf moi ?!

_**Ô Joie, Pat étique, Petite chose fragile** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça_

**cul Je suis ton père **: Ah, je ne suis pas tout seul...

**I'm the best Baby **: Oups

* * *

><p><strong>cul Je suis ton père<strong> à changé de nom pour** Look voyage, fils d'Hermès**

**Ô Joie** à changé de nom pour **Mr.Dés**

**Pat étique** à changé de nom pour **Chiron Poney **

**Petite chose fragile** à changé de nom pour** Halèse**

**Crotte de chien =)** à changé de nom pour **KitKat**

**Pauvre crotte** à changé de nom pour **Pauvre Crotte**

**I'm the best Baby **: C'est mieux !

**Neia** : xD J'aime

_167 personnes aiment ça _

**Look voyage, fils d'Hermès :** Non, sérieux !

**Pauvre Crotte :** pourquoi tant de haine ?!

**L'auteur :** Parce que, tu te tais Christopher è_é

**Pauvre Crotte **: oui madame...

* * *

><p><strong>Look voyage, fils d'Hermès<strong> aime « Le bungalow d'Hermès » « Trahir ses copains » « Tenter de renverser les dieux » « Vouloir réveiller Chronos » « Se faire battre par des fruits de mer pas frais » et 4 autres

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the best Baby :<strong> bon, je suis sympa, je vous rend vos noms

**Look voyage, fils d'Hermès** à changé de nom pour **Luke**

**Mr.Dés **à changé de nom pour **Mr.D**

**Chiron Poney **à changé de nom pour **Chiron**

**Halèse** à changé de nom pour** Hadès**

**KitKat** à changé de nom pour **Kathleen**

**Pauvre Crotte** à changé de nom pour **Christopher**

**Christopher, Luke, Kathleen, Hadès** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça

**Thalia **: je préférais les anciens...

_**Neia, Léo, Percy** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Luke **: Notre vengeance sera terrible

_**Hadès, Kathleen, Chiron** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon<strong> aime « Comploter », « La souffrance des autres » « Être un connard c'est cool » « Les pêches » et 4 autres

**Jason** aime « Pikachu » « La foudre » « Papa c'est le meilleur » « Dormir en cours » et 7 autres

**Thalia** aime « Revenir à la vie » « Les chasseresses » « Les chips domineront le monde » « Je suis une merveille, bitch »

**Neia** aime « Emmerder le monde » « La sainte Patate » « le saint slip rouge » « la sainte pelle » « Raptor jésus » « Boycottons les Crabes »

**Christopher** aime « Etre un con » « Le rose » « Tout le monde se fout de moi » « Le suicide pour les nuls » « Je suis un nul » et 59 autres

* * *

><p><strong>Héra <strong>: J'aimais beaucoup mon pseudo, après tout, je suis Parfaite comme Reine

**Annabeth** : Oui, bien sur...

**Percy **: Ironie puissance mille

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the best Baby <strong>à changé de nom pour **Déodorant**

**Grover **: Pourquoi ?

**Déodorant** : Parce que t'en à besoin

**Luke **: Popopooooooo !

_Toute la colonie aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Déodorant<strong> à changé de nom pour **Master**

_L'auteur aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>est en couple avec **Léo**

**Jason** à identifié **Neia** comme son frère

**Jason** à identifié **Thalia** comme son père

**Jason** à identifié **Christopher** comme son chien

**Jason** à identifié **Percy** comme sa mère

**Jason** à identifié **Apollon** comme sa sœur

**Jason** à identifié **Daemon** comme sa cousine

**Léo** à identifié **Annabeth** comme son frère

**Léo** à identifié **Reyna** comme son père

**Léo** à identifié ** Nico **comme sa mère

**Léo** à identifié **Percy** comme sa sœur

**Léo** à identifié **Zeus **comme sa cousine

**Léo** à identifié **Perséphone** comme son chien

**Léo :** Oh merde...

_Jason aime ça_

* * *

><p><span><em>Message privé de<strong> Master<strong> à **Jason Léo** _

Profitez bien de leur colère mes petits ! Faites donc du grand spectacle, que je rentabilise le pop-corn. Mouahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>: J'en ai marre, je quitte Facebook

_Master aime ça_

**Percy **: Mais pourquoi ?

**Percy** : Reyna ?

**Percy** : Reyna répond !

* * *

><p><span><em>Discussion privée entre <strong>Piper<strong> et **Reyna**_

**Piper** : Allez Rey', fait pas la tête ! Dit moi ce qu'il y a

**Reyna** : Léo est en couple avec Jason... Et ça ne te fait rien ?

**Piper **: Quoi ? Il est en couple avec Jason ?! Il va me le payer !

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong> est passée de « En couple » à « Célibataire »

_Master aime ça_

**Jason** : Mais, Pip's...

**Piper** : Toi ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs ne m'appelles même plus ! Va donc faire des choses avec Ton Léo !

_Master aime ça_

**Jason **: Mais...

* * *

><p><span><em>Discussion privée entre Piper, Reyna et Thalia<em>

**Piper** : Les mecs sont tous des cons...

**Reyna **: Oui

**Thalia** : J'ai pas tout suivi, mais au pire, rejoignez les chasseresses

**Reyna** : Quelle bonne idée

* * *

><p><strong>Luke <strong>: Les filles, arrêtez, c'est un coup de Master !

_**Léo** et **Jason** aiment ça_

**Piper **: Mais bien sur, c'est tellement facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Assumez vos conneries un peu !

_Master aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong> est en couple avec **Nico**

**Katie** : Encore un coup de Master ?

**Percy** : Non, cette fois c'est bien nous

**Siléna** : Beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux !

_**Annabeth, Grover, Neia** et 462 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Thalia** : 'Nabeth, ça ne te fait rien ?

**Annabeth** : non, on est plus ensemble depuis un bail déjà

**Kathleen **: Et on ne me dit rien ?!

_48 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master <strong>à publié des photos sur laquelle sont identifiés **Percy, Neia, Jason, Kathleen, Siléna, Katie, Drew, Thalia, Léo** et 27 autres

**Master** : Je vous voiiis ~

**Percy** : Mais c'est qui ce type ?!

**Jason** : On ne l'a même pas vu !

**Léo** : une seule solution, il se cache parmi nous...

_**Master **aime ça_


	8. Soyez Master-isé !

**Et oui, c'est encore moi ! **

**Bon, le dernier chapitre pour le moment, après j'arrête ! Hey, ça fait quand même le 5e en trois jours ! **

**Faut bien que je me repose ! **

**Bref, aujourd'hui, on accueille un petit nouveau, dites bonjour ! **

**Oh mon dieu, par le string léopard rose bonbon de Saori, il est déjà 3h...ça doit expliquer toutes les conneries ! **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong> et **Reyna** ont rejoint le groupe «_ Les chasseresses d'Artémis : Protégées de la plus grande des Déesses _»

_**Artémis, Thalia, Bianca, Zoé** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça _

**Aphrodite** : Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux que ma fille ai une vie remplie d'amour ! Artémis, espèce de sale petite peste, je suis sure que c'est de ta faute !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Artémis **: Et bien non, j'y suis pour rien...

**Piper :** Désolée maman, mais les mecs, c'est tous des cons

_**Reyna **et toutes les chasseresses aiment ça_

**Héphaïstos **: Est ce que quelqu'un peux m'expliquer Pourquoi Aphrodite vient de s'évanouir dans la salle du trône ?

_**Master **aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Léo<strong> à créé le groupe « _On découvrira qui tu es Master, car nous sommes les SupersFraisiers !_ »

**Jason, Percy, Neia, Clarisse, Lacy** et **Luke **ont rejoint le groupe « _On découvrira qui tu es Master, car nous sommes les SupersFraisiers !_ »

_**Master** aime ça_

**Clarisse **: Dit moi, looser, pourquoi les SuperFraisiers ?

**Léo **: Parce que comme ça, L'auteur ne peux que nous soutenir !

_**L'auteur** aime ça_

**Léo** : tu vois ?

**Clarisse** : Ok...Et pourquoi je dois en faire parti ?

**Percy** : Pour respecter le truc, on est 7, de parents différents, c'est cool non ? Et puis plus vite on le chope, plus vite on en aura fini

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Clarisse **: Bon, je marche...Mais je refuse d'être Force rose !

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron<strong> vous invite à l'événement « Capture l'étendard géant à 14h dans la forêt »

_741 personnes participent_

Participer ?

**Camille Dubois** : Ah non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me casser un ongle !

_La plupart des Aphrodites aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master<strong> : Vous êtes finis les SuperFraisiers ! Hahaha, jamais vous ne pourrez m'attraper !

**Léo **: Malheur, sa puissance est trop grande ! Jamais nous ne viendrons à bout de son Salami géant !

_**Master **aime ça_

**Luke** : C'était ultra tendancieux comme phrase...

_**Master **aime ça_

**Léo** : C'est pas de ma faute si avant qu'on ai pu le trouver, il à invoqué un salami géant pour nous barrer la route !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Neia** : Il est trop fort !

_**Master **aime ça_

**Lacy** : Jamais on ne pourra le vaincre !

_**Master **aime ça_

**Clarisse** : Bande de chochottes !

_**Master **aime ça_

**Percy** : Tu va aimer tout ce qu'on dit ?

_**Master** aime ça_

**Jason** : sérieusement...

**Master** : J'aime qu'on réalise enfin n'avoir aucune chance contre moi. Jamais vous ne trouverez qui je suis. Faites vous à cette idées, les chochottes !

_**Clarisse **aime ça_

**Lacy** : Traîtresse !

**Clarisse** : Bah quoi, il à raison, vous êtes des chochottes

_**Master **aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong> à publié une photo sur laquelle sont identifiés **Percy, Jason, Neia, Clarisse, Léo, Lacy **et **Luke** dans l'album « Un salami géant ? Ok, je retourne me coucher... »

**Nico :** je pense que je vais retourner en enfer un petit moment, le temps que ça se calme...

**Percy **: S'il te plait, Nico, emmènes moi avec toi T-T

**Luke** : Traître !

**Neia :** Tu peux parler *tousse* Attend, Nico, je viens aussi

**Daemon **: Ouai, c'est ça, cassez vous ! Enfin on aura la paix

**Neia **: Bah, tu sais quoi, je reste pour la peine *keur*

**Daemon** : bordel...

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon<strong> est passé de « En couple » à « Célibataire »

**Grover** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mec ?

**Daemon **: Oh rien, juste que Ta mère me lassait =)

_**Master** aime ça_

**Grover** : connards...

* * *

><p><strong>Mr.D<strong> : Zeus, s'il te plais, je peux revenir sur l'Olympe ?

**Zeus** : Pourquoi ?

**Mr.D** : La colonie par en steak, sérieusement, un Salami géant...

_**Master **aime ça_

**Hermès **: Il était la depuis le début, c'est juste qu'il Steak haché 8D

**Zeus **: ...Bon, tu peux revenir le temps que ça se calme...

**Chiron** : Vous abandonnez le navire ? Et après on parle de traîtres...

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur<strong> aime « Le Yaoi » , « Écrire des trucs cons » « les fraisiers », « Écrire des trucs encore plus cons » « Moi », « Je suis une merveille, bitch » et 18 autres

_**Master **aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Widow<strong> à rejoint Facebook à 17h54

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Widow<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Lou, Lacy, Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico **et 724 autres

**Lou **: Bienvenu sur Facebook frangin, je commençais à me sentir bien seule sans toi :,(

_**Joshua Widow** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua Widow<strong> à changer son nom pour **Josh**

_**Master **aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso <strong>: J sui de rtour ls ami

**Luke **: What the...

**Thanatos** : Navré, mais elle nous gonfle tous aux enfers. Bonne chance les mecs !

**Percy **: Nooooooon !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Calypso** : ba kua ?

* * *

><p><em>Discussion privée entre <strong>Josh<strong> et **Master** :_

**Josh** : Sérieusement ? Master ? T'as pas trouvé plus narcissique ?

**Master **: Bah j'aurais pu, mais bon, c'est sobre et efficace =) C'est cool que tu sois sur Facebook *keur*

**Josh **: C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix... Tu m'as gonflé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, tu te souviens ?

**Master **: oui, mais ça à marché :D

* * *

><p><strong>Neia <strong>: Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer tellement fort !

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Annabeth **: Calmes toi s'il te plais...

**Neia :** Maiiiiis-euh ! Il mérite la mort la plus douloureuse !

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Annabeth **: je suis d'accord, mais tu te calmes, ok ?

**Neia** : Soit maudit Face de Crabe, soit tellement maudit !

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Daemon **: Mouahaha

**Percy **: il à fait quoi ?

**Neia **: Ma...Ma Pizzaaaaaa ! Il à brûlé ma pizzaaaaa !

_Publié depuis mobile_

**Luke :** Oh le fourbe

_**Master **aime ça_

**Thalia **: venant du maître de la fourberie...

_**Percy** aime ça_

**Annabeth **: Bravo, elle est partie pleurer maintenant...

_**Daemon **aime ça_

**Daemon **: Désolé, mais les maudites Pizza d'une maudite Tête de mort aux maudits Ananas de l'enfer...C'était trop tentant =)

**Annabeth **: T'es vraiment désolé ?

**Daemon **: Non =)

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lacy<strong> à créé le groupe « _Ceux qui en ont marre des disputes entre Neia et Daemon mais qui ne disent rien pour ne pas risquer leur vie _»

**Percy, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Mitchell, Josh** et 350 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « _Ceux qui en ont marre des disputes entre Neia et Daemon mais qui ne disent rien pour ne pas risquer leur vie _»

**Daemon **: Sérieusement les mecs ? ._. ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter, faudra s'y faire...

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><em>Discussion entre les membres du groupe<em> « _Ceux qui en ont marre des disputes entre Neia et Daemon mais qui ne disent rien pour ne pas risquer leur vie_»

**Lacy** : Il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peux plus durer... Entre eux, Master à trouver, L'auteur qui nous fait faire des choses pas possible, et Calypso, on en peux plus...

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Thalia** : Et tu proposes quoi ?

**Lacy** : j'en sais rien...Il faut prendre les problèmes un par un

**Josh** : Parce qu'en plus vous ne savez pas qui est Master ?

**Percy** : Non, on ne sais pas, on cherche

**Josh **: Ah...

**Clarisse** : En même temps, vous êtes des chochottes !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Léo **: …. Qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui ? Lacy, kick le vite !

**Master **: Trop tard, j'ai pris le contrôle =)

**Master** change le nom du groupe « _Ceux qui en ont marre des disputes entre Neia et Daemon mais qui ne disent rien pour ne pas risquer leur vie _» en «_ Groupe des petites chochottes roses_ »

**Clarisse **: Non ! Laissez moi partir !

**Master** : Ah non, tu restes =)

**Lacy** : ça suffit ! On à nos problèmes à régler !

**Piper : **moi je propose de les mettre en couple

**Annabeth** : Hein ?

**Piper **: Bah, Neia et Daemon, ils se disputeraient plus et on aurait ça en moins...

**Master** : Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, mais ils se détestent =)

**Piper** : mince...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Master** : Pour l'auteur et Calypso, je m'en charge

**Léo **: et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

**Josh** : Parce qu'il déteste passer au deuxième plan, voilà pourquoi...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Thalia** : …

* * *

><p><em>Discussion privée entre <em>_**Annabeth**__ et __**Thalia **__:_

**Thalia **: tu ne trouves pas que Josh en sait beaucoup sur Master pour quelqu'un qui est arrivé il y a peu ?

**Annabeth **: Si, c'est vrai...On doit en savoir d'avantage

**Thalia **: tout à fait d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso <strong>: o scour ! On menlèv a léde édé mua !

_Publié depuis mobile. Localisation : Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Grèce_

**Maste**r : Et voilà, une perruque violette, une robe blanche, un sceptre en carton, et le travail est fait. Plus de Calypso

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Athéna** : Je n'apprécie pas que tu ai fait passer cette...Chose, pour une de mes réincarnations, jeune homme. Mais vu que tu nous en à débarrassé, je consent à te pardonner

**Master **: trop aimable.

**L'auteur **: Au faite, t'avais fait quoi pour choisir cette greluche pourrie gâtée de Saori ?

**Athéna** : Hm, et bien...Disons qu'Arès, Apollon, Poséidon et moi, on avait fait un tout petit concours de boisson, avant le gage, bah...J'étais un peu torchée en faite

**L'auteur** : je comprend mieux...

**Master **: Non seulement on est débarrassé de cette greluche, mais en plus, Seiya et sa bande ne seront plus un problème pour ma conquête du monde ! Mouahaha

**Daemon **: Tu te trompes de fictions la, mec

**Master **: Ah, oui, mince, merci vieux

_**Daemon** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Léo<strong> : Reyna, Ô ma chère Reyna, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. Je t'en prie, donne moi une chance, je t'aime Reyna, laisses moi être avec toi ! Je te jure que c'était un coup de Master, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que ma douce Reyna. Et surtout pas avec Jason ! (sans vouloir te vexer mec)

**Jason** : aucun problème

**Drew** : Tellement mignon !

_Tous les Aphrodites et les gens qui aiment le Leyna aiment ça_

**Reyna :** Tu crois que ça va suffire ?!

**Léo :** J'implore ton pardon à genoux et t'offre 3 tonnes de nounours en guimauves aux Granola

**Reyna** quitte le groupe « _Les chasseresses d'Artémis : Protégées de la plus grande des déesses_ »

**Léo** est maintenant en couple avec **Reyna**

**Léo** : Mon petit papillon en sucre ***keur* **

**Reyna** : Mon petit mécano adoré *keur*

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse<strong> : Le Salami géant est de retour !

**Percy **: Vite, SuperFraisiers, à l'action !

**Luke **: Master ne doit pas être loin !

**Jason** : Taiauuuuuuu

**Luke** : Attrapons le !

**Lacy **: Il ne nous échappera pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Master<strong> à ajouté une photo où sont identifié **Léo, Percy, Clarisse, Jason, Lacy** et** Luke **à l'album « La Raclée des SuperFraisiers, excellent ! »

* * *

><p><em>Discussion privée entre <strong>Master<strong> et **Josh **:_

**Master **: C'était hilarant ! T'aurais dut voir ça, je suis sur que ça t'aurait plu !

**Josh **: j'étais avec toi je te rappelle...

**Master **: ah oui...Hilarant n'est ce pas ?

**Josh **: C'était pas mal...Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient 7 ?

**Master **: Si pourquoi ?

**Josh **: Bah la, ils n'étaient que 6...

**Master **: Ah, oui, parce que Neia boude encore dans son bungalow

**Josh **: Dommage, ça aurait pu être vraiment fun

**Master **: Ah, qu'est ce que je m'amuse


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

_**Bon, tel que je me connais, j'aurais craqué.**_

_**Je n'était pas censée écrire ce chapitre, mais il est fait...**_

_**Je n'était pas censée poster ce chapitre, mais c'est trop tard...**_

_**Faut croire que je ne suis pas capable de suivre mes propres indications... **_

_**Ça**** craint**_

_**Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait ! **_

_**Mais, je vais attendre quelques retours avant de faire la suite, on ne sais jamais. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong> à publié des photos dans l'album « Mes vacances aux enfers »

**Percy **: C'était cool ?

**Nico **: Oh, la routine, mais on à eu du beau temps

_**Percy** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Neia <strong>: Mon roudoudou rose pivoine, tu es si merveilleux !

**Daemon **: Moins que toi ma petite perle de soleil !

**Neia **: Mais si mon petit fraisier à l'ananas

**Daemon **: Personne n'es plus merveilleux que toi mon ange des îles au chocolat

_**Drew** et les Aphrodites aiment ça_

**Percy **: What the Phooooque ? Oo

**Thalia **: Sauvez vous les mecs, c'est la fin du monde !

**Léo **: Non, je ne veux pas mourir ! T-T

_**Jason** et toute la colonie aiment ça_

**Neia **: (C'est juste que Master à menacé de dévoiler nos plus grands secrets si on le faisait pas)

**Daemon **: (Du coup je dois être gentil et guimauveux avec Tête de mort, bien que ça me tue...)

**Neia **: (Parce que tu crois que je suis contente ?! Dire des mots doux à un connard comme toi?!)

**Daemon **: (je te hais tellement, si tu savais)

**Neia** (Pas plus que moi, Face de Crabe, je te jure que quand j'aurais fini avec toi, tu sera du Surimi!)

**Master **: vous êtes au courant que je peux voir entre vos parenthèses ?

**Neia **: Mon amour !

**Daemon **: Mon sucre d'orge !

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Octave <strong>: Pourquoi faut il qu'on rende visite aux grecs ?! Reyna !

**Reyna **: Parce qu'on rend visite aux grecs, Octave.

**Octave **: Mais Reyna !

**Reyna **: Pas de Mais, Octave

**Octave **: C'est des païens!

**Reyna **: Tu me gonfle, Octave

**Octave **: Pire que ça, des Grecs !

**Reyna **: TA GUEULE

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Octave **: ….

* * *

><p><strong>Octave<strong> à rejoint le groupe « Les Grecs ont eu mon patron »

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel <strong>: ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous rendre visite !

**Annabeth **: à nous aussi, Hazel, à nous aussi

**Piper **: Vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

**Drew **: Soirée pyjama !

**Lacy **: Cool !

* * *

><p><strong>Lacy<strong> vous invite à l'événement « Soirée Pyjama entre fille »

_30 personnes participent_

Participer ?

**Kathleen** : Oui !

* * *

><p><strong>Drew<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Clarisse**

_les Aphrodites et les Arès aiment ça_

**Jason **: What ?

**Léo **: C'est cool les filles =D

**Kathleen **: Ouai, bravo !

**Clarisse **: Huh, merci, les chochottes

_**Drew** et **Master** aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master <strong>à ajouté une photo ou sont identifiés **Neia** et **Daemon** dans l'album « Je vous vois »

**Percy **: C'est mignon, Ney sur les genoux de DemDem

**Daemon **: Nous sommes si heureux...(T'es mort, Percy, tellement mort...)

**Percy **: Voyons, frangin, je ne veux que ton bonheur !

**Master **: comportez vous bien mes petits, je vous vois, cette photo en est la preuve

**Neia **: C'est trop de bonheur (Au secours...)

**Master **: La prochaine fois, vous vous embrassez

**Kathleen **: Euh, Pourquoi Daemon et Neia sont dans les pommes ?

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Josh <strong>: Tu devrais arrêter de les embêter...

**Master **: Sûrement pas ! T'es avec ou contre moi ?

**Josh **: Avec, bien sur, mais c'est quand même beaucoup...

**Master **: T'es pas gentil =,(

_**Josh** aime ça_

**Master **: ...Tu apprend vite *keur*

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>: Piper, je t'en prie, pardonnes moi...Reviens !

**Piper **: Non

**Jason **: Piper, s'il te plais !

**Piper **: Non

**Jason **: Je n'aime que toi Piper, je te le jure sur ma vie

**Piper **: Je vais y réfléchir

**Jason : **=,(

* * *

><p><strong>Croquette le chien squelette<strong> à rejoint Facebook

_**Neia**__ aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Croquette le chien squelette<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Neia, Piper, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Percy **et 482 autres personnes

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>: Hey, Josh , tu sais qui c'est Master ?!

**Josh **: Bien sur, ça m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas d'ailleurs...

**Percy **: Mec, dit nous !

**Josh **: Euh, et bien...

**Master **: Il ne le fera pas, parce que sinon je lui ferais la tête Ad vitam Eternam. Et tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la tête Ad vitam Eternam, n'est ce pas Joshua ?

**Josh **: ...Non, en effet...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Josh **: Et puis, il serait capable de déclencher les missiles nucléaires...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Annabeth **: quand même pas...

**Josh **: ça ne le dérangerais pas le moins du monde...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Josh **: Donc je ne dirais rien, débrouillez vous

_**Master** aime ça_

**Jason **: Mince !

* * *

><p><strong>Croquette le chien squelette<strong> : Ouaf !

_**Neia** aime ça_

**Neia **: C'est qui le petit chienchien mort vivant à sa maman ? Mais oui, mais oui c'est toi ! Bon chien Croquette, bon chien *Keur*

_**Croquette le chien squelette **aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Franck<strong>: Je viens de voir passer un Salami géant...Est ce que c'est grave docteur ?

**Thalia **: Oh, non, c'est devenu habituel maintenant

**Franck **: C'est quoi votre bordel ?

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master <strong>: Hey Josh, tu veux voir mon gros Salami ?

**Lou **: Pourquoi est ce que Josh est tout rouge ?

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Léo <strong>: Hé les mecs, j'ai un truc trop cool à vous dire !

**Léo **: Les mecs ?

**Léo **: Sérieux les mecs !

**Léo **: Y a quelqu'un ?

**Léo **: Vous êtes tous déco ?! Mais il est quelle heure ?!

**Léo **: 4h30 ?! Bordel...Déjà ?

_**Master** aime ça_

**Léo **: Tu dors pas ?

**Master **: Nope, faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie les infos qui circulent

_**Léo** aime ça_

**Léo **: Bah, puisque les autres sont pas connecté, je vais te le dire : J'ai fini mon robot !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Master **: Et il fait quoi ?

**Léo **: ...Je ne sais pas encore

**Master **: Bah, t'as tout le temps pour décider

_**Léo** aime ça_

**Léo **: Bon, je file, bonne nuit 8D

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Siléna <strong>: C'est décidé, j'ouvre un salon de beauté !

**Drew, Lacy, Mitchell** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça

**Charles **: Loin de moi l'idée de discuter tes idées mon ange, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi un salon de beauté ?

**Siléna **: Je veux bien ne pas faire trop attention à la beauté contrairement à mes frères et sœurs, mais il y a des limites ! En tant que fille d'Aphrodite, il y a des choses que je ne peux tolérer !

_68 personnes aiment ça_

**Lacy **: Moi j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un salon de beauté, mais tu l'appellerais comment ?

**Siléna **: Hm...Et pourquoi pas « Le Salon Aphrodite » ? Restons dans le simple

_Aphrodite et tous ses enfants aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>: Salut Mitchell, je voudrais prendre un rendez vous

**Mitchell **: Euh, d'accord, demain 16h ça te va ? Désolé Annabeth, il n'y a pas avant

**Percy **: Annabeth ?!

**Annabeth **: Bah quoi ? Je suis peut être une fille d'Athéna, exceptionnellement intelligente, mais je suis avant tout une fille, et j'avoue que se faire pomponner, c'est super sympa

_194 personnes aiment ça_

**Piper **: Tu devrais essayer Percy, on accepte aussi les garçons

**Nico **: Ah non, pas question ! Personne ne touchera à Percy !

_Percy aime ça_

**Percy **: *keur*

* * *

><p><strong>Arès <strong>: Master, pose tout de suite les codes de la bombe nucléaire, sinon ça va barder !

**Master **: Ah ouai ?! Et tu va faire quoi ?!

**Artémis **: je croyais que tu aimais la destruction...Pourquoi l'en empêcher ?

**Arès **: Parce que je voulais le faire moi ! Je ne vais pas laisser** [Bip]**

**L'auteur **: Heureusement que je suis arrivée...Arès, en empêchant Master de faire ce qu'il veux, tu va contre MA volonté. Et tu ne veux pas aller contre ma volonté, n'est ce pas ? *regard froid*

**Arès **: Non...

_**Master** aime ça_

**L'auteur** : Bien. Master, poses les codes, tu t'amusera avec plus tard, si je t'en donne l'autorisation...Mais pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin du monde

**Master** : Oui madame

**L'auteur **: Ah, les gosses...

**Zeus **: M'en parle pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong> : Je crois savoir qui est Master

**Percy **: Dit, dit !

**Nico** : C'est [Bip]

**Master** : Loupé =)

**Percy** : Nico D= Nooooon

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master <strong>: On va faire un jeu. Si vous trouvez où je me trouve là tout de suite, je vous dirais qui je suis.

**Jason **: ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué...

**Léo **: Oui, enfin rappelle toi le Salami, ça n'avais pas l'air compliqué et on se faisait exploser à chaque fois

_**Master** aime ça_

**Lacy **: Merci de nous le rappeler...

**Luke **: C'était tellement nécessaire...

**Master **: Alors, on joue ?

**Annabeth **: il doit y avoir un piège...

**Clarisse **: Chochotte ! On joue !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Master **: Bien, participation validée. Plus de retour en arrière possible

**Clarisse **: Comme si on allait se défiler !

_**Master** aime ça_

**Master **: Je vous laisse une semaine. A la fin de la semaine, si vous n'avez pas trouvé, je lâcherais la bombe nucléaire *Keur* Oh, et à chaque mauvaise réponse, je détruirait une ville, réfléchissez bien.

**Annabeth **: Je vous l'avait dit, qu'il y avait un piège...

_**Master** aime ça_


	10. The End

**Cette fois ci, je ne fait pas un long texte avant de vous présenter le chapitre. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, c'est pour ça que je publie une note après ce chapitre pour vous expliquer. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Connor Alatir <strong>vous invite à l'événement « Faire une fête à tout casser, après tout on crève dans une semaine ! »

_La colonie et le Camp Jupiter participent_

Participer ?

**Josh **: oui

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Mr.D<strong> : Tous les responsables de ce chaos sont, à partir de maintenant, et pour une durée indéterminé, de corvée de nettoyage ! Sauf toi Master, parce que j'ignore qui tu es, et que je ne peux pas te forcer, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroooooces souffrances

_**Master** et **L'auteur** aiment ça_

**Mr.D** : je suis sur que c'est de ta faute Perry Johnson

**Percy** : Percy Jackson monsieur...

**Mr.D** : C'est la même chose !

_**Clarisse** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon <strong>: On en à longuement discuté, mais, est ce que tu en es sure ?

**Neia **: Oui, je crois … Il le faut

**Daemon **: ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, tu le sais Tête de Mort

**Neia **: Bien sur ! Pour qui tu me prend Face de Crabe ?

**Daemon **: Bon, ne nous disputons pas, on aura cas le faire après...

**Neia **: Je suis d'accord.

**Daemon **: Tu es bien certaine de vouloir le faire ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même important...

**Neia **: écoute, avec ce genre de paroles, on arrivera à rien. On le fait, c'est tout

**Daemon **: D'accord, faisons le.

**Léo **: What the phoquing hell phoque phoque ?!

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master<strong> à publié une photo sur laquelle sont identifiés **Neia**, **Daemon** et **Percy** « C'est bien mes petits, manger cote à cote calmement, c'est un bon début »

**Jason **: Tout votre baratin la, vous parliez juste de manger ensemble ?

**Percy **: C'était cool, faudra qu'on remette ça !

**Daemon **: On verra frangin, on verra...

**Neia **: Après tout, on va tous mourir dans six jours...

_**Master** aime ça_

**Nico **: Quelle confiance tu nous accordes là, ma chère sœur...

_**Neia** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Christopher <strong>: Je sais ou il est ! Il est sur l'Olympe !

**Master **: Faux. Adieu la France

**Kathleen **: Tu avais dit une Ville !

**Master **: J'ai changé d'avis ! =)

**Christopher **: Euh, au Camp Jupiter ?

**Master **: Adieu l'Australie

**Christopher **: En Floride ?

**Master **: Et c'est au tour du Japon

**Christopher **: Je sais ! Il est à Circé-Land !

**Master **: Je te regretterais, Continent Européen

**Clarisse **: En Alaska ?

**Master **: Toi aussi, Asie

**Christopher **: En enfer ?

**Clarisse **: Soit maudit Christopher !

**Master **: Adieu, tout le monde ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur <strong>: dommage, ils sont tous morts...

**Carlie **: Hey, L'auteur !

**L'auteur **: Oui..Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ?

**Carlie **: Je refuse de mourir ! Et puis je ne suis pas un de tes personnages... Rectifie ça tout de suite !

**L'auteur **: Pourquoi ?

**Carlie **: Parce que sinon tu va t'ennuyer ?

**L'auteur **: *réfléchis* très bien, je ramène tout ***Controle Z***

_**Carlie** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Christopher <strong>: Je sais ou il est !

**Clarisse **: Christopher, ta gueule !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master <strong>: Plus que cinq jours mes petits !

* * *

><p><em>Discussion privée entre <strong>Master<strong> et **Josh** _:

**Josh **: Tu as vraiment l'intention de tout faire sauter n'est ce pas ?

**Master **: Tu me connais si bien

**Josh **: Pourquoi ?

**Master **: Et bien, je m'ennuie

**Josh **: Juste pour ça ?

**Master **: Oui, pourquoi ferais-je ça autrement ?

**Josh **: Je ne peux pas cautionner ça...

**Master **: Donc tu me trahis ?

**Josh **: Non, je ne peux pas...Mais laisse moi au moins les aider, ne serais-ce qu'un peu..

**Master **: Non, Joshua. Restes la, contemple la destruction – Ou bien des gens ont échoués – de ce monde avec moi

**Josh **: C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

* * *

><p><strong>Siléna <strong>: J'en ai assez de nettoyer le Colisée ! Connor, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Connor **: Maiiiiiis !

**Camille **: Offrons le en sacrifice au Grand Master, il nous laissera peut être partir...

_La plupart des gens aiment ça _

**Connor **: Je vais fuir pour ma vie, si vous le permettez...

* * *

><p><strong>Kathleen<strong> aime « La fin du monde dans Quatre jours, ou est ma liste de ce que je veux faire avant de mourir ? »

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Arès <strong>: Tu va vraiment le laisser faire ?!

**L'auteur **: Oui

**Arès **: Mais, t'es sérieuse ?! Qu'est ce qui cloche dans ta tête ?! Si on meurt tous, toi aussi !

**L'auteur **: la, tu te trompes. Non seulement, la destruction du monde détruira Gaïa, et donc plus de risque qu'elle se réveille, mais, en plus, il n'y aura plus de malheurs. Et puis moi, en tant qu'Auteur avec un grand A, je serais bien à l'abri dans mon abri anti-fin du monde

**Arès **: Maintenant que tu le dit...Tu me laisse une place ?

**L'auteur **: Ok =)

_**Arès** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur <strong>: Allez mes chéris, plus que Trois petits jours ! Faites des conneries pour l'audience !

**Thalia **: C'est quoi cette histoire d'audience ?

**L'auteur **: Oh, pardon, je me suis trompée. Bref, faites des conneries !

**Nico **: Hm, il se trouve, chère Auteur, que nous faisons la grève. Vu qu'on va mourir, on tien à le faire comme nous on veux

**L'auteur **: Sérieusement ? Bande de traîtres

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>: On ne doit pas faire d'erreurs, trois jours c'est rien...

**Percy **: Il faut qu'on le trouve, et vite !

**Luke **: Mais on à même pas d'indice...

**Lacy **: Je ne veux pas mourir...

**Clarisse **: Moi non plus, petite, moi non plus...

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Franck <strong>: C'est la panique chez nous, la plupart des cohortes sont devenues totalement folles !

**Nico **: En enfer, les âmes mettent une sacrée pagaille !

**Grover **: Les Satyres me confirment que c'est le bordel aussi un peu partout !

**Annabeth **: On a plus beaucoup de temps !

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson <strong>: J'ai peur, mon frère...

**Percy **: je sais Tyson, moi aussi...

_**Master** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Master<strong> à changé son nom pour **Le Maître du Jeu**

* * *

><p><strong>Léo <strong>: Il va falloir tenter une réponse...

**Piper **: Et risquer de détruire une ville ou un pays ? Veux tu être le responsable de millions de mort Léo ?

**Léo **: Non...

**Le Maître du Jeu **aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Piper <strong>: Jason, vu qu'on va peut être -sûrement- y passer, je consent à te pardonner

**Jason **: C'est vrai ? **

**Piper **: Oui

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong> quitte le groupe « Les chasseresses d'Artémis : Protégées de la plus grande des Déesses »

**Jason** est en couple avec **Piper**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Hazel **: Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas en profiter...

_**Piper** et **Jason** aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lacy<strong> : Ou est ce qu'il se cache...

**Le Maître du Jeu :** Plus que 3 heures mes petits, et après : _**Kaboum**_ !

**Chiron **: Il faut trouver ce Maître du jeu tout de suite !

**Mr.D** : Celui ou celle qui le trouve sera exempté de corvées pendant 3 mois !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong> : Il vous est venu à l'esprit qu'il était peut être dans votre camp ?

**Léo **: Au camp ? Reyna, tu es géniale !

**Reyna **: Je sais, je sais...

**Luke **: Peut être qu'il y était, mais qui nous dit qu'il y est encore ?

**Neia **: Ou est Josh ? Il faut qu'il nous aide !

**Thalia **: Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière...

**Annabeth **: Et merde...Le seul qui aurait pu nous sauver à disparu !

**Drew **: Et bien, je l'ai vu passer, en début de journée, il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs...

**Percy **: Drew, ma chère Drew, tu sais ce que tu dit la ?

**Clarisse **: Tu es géniale ma chérie

**Drew **: Mais, mais quoi ?

**Thalia **: Grâce à toi, on à la preuve que Josh est avec le Maître du Jeu, et qu'ils étaient la ce matin

**Drew **: Oh, cool ! Mais ils sont peut être parti après...

**Percy **: Pas faux...

_**Le Maître du Jeu** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon <strong>: Bon, ça suffit ! Partons du fait qu'il serait toujours la ! Il serait quoi, un satyre ? Un monstre ? Un sang mêlé ?

**Le Maître du Jeu **: Puisqu'il vous reste moins d'une heure, je vais vous le dire. Je suis un Sang Mêlé, bien que ça aurait pu être cool d'être un monstre. Bonne chance, les chochottes !

_**Clarisse** aime ça_

**Clarisse **: Bah quoi ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico <strong>: C'est donc un sang mêlé, nous voilà bien avancé, plus que 21 bungalows à passer au peigne fin.

**Neia **: Pas forcément...

**Jason **: Comment ça ?

**Neia **: Et bien, partons du fait qu'il marche sur la trace de son parent Divin, nous pouvons donc en éliminer quelques uns.

**Daemon **: Je vois, on pourrait en déduire qu'il est du genre à aimer la destruction, ou la guerre.

**Lacy **: Donc on éliminerais pas mal de gens !

**Thalia **: C'est une bonne chose !

**Annabeth **: Il nous resterait les Trois Grands, Arès et Némésis...

**Neia **: Pour les Trois Grands, je propose qu'on élimine Hadès et Poséidon. Hazel, Nico et moi on est souvent présent quand il parle. Et puis, Même si Daemon est un gros con qui aime la souffrance des autres, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour faire ça

**Daemon **: Merci, Tête de mort...

**Neia **: De rien, Face de Crabe. Et puis, faut être honnête, Tyson n'a pas que ça à faire, il est toujours dans ses forges, et Percy...Bah c'est Percy quoi, une cervelle d'Algue !

**Percy **: Ouai...Hé !

**Annabeth **: Ce qui nous laisserais Zeus, Némésis et Arès...

**Thalia **: Jason et moi, on est innocent !

**Annabeth **: Carlie ? Un mot à dire ?

**Carlie **: C'est pas moi !

**Le Maître du Jeu **: Plus que 20 minutes !

**Grover **: On est dans la merde les mecs...

_**Le Maître du Jeu** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Neia <strong>: Reprenons ! On à viré les Trois Grands... Il nous reste deux Dieux possible.

**Piper **: Némésis

**Reyna **: Et Arès..

**Grover **: Si ça se trouve, on se goure et il n'est même plus la !

**Percy **: Grover, mon pote, tais toi. Merci

_**Annabeth** aime ça_

**Neia **: Némésis cherche principalement la vengeance...Arès aime détruire parce que ça l'éclate...

**Nico **: Dit, Ethan Nakamura, c'était un fils de Némésis non ?

**Percy **: ouai

**Nico **: Il est donc possible que Némésis veuille se venger...Elle est faite pour ça après tout...

**Daemon **: Moi j'y crois pas. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas un enfant de Némésis.

**Neia **: Je suis d'accord, Némésis n'a plus aucune raison de se venger, elle l'a déjà fait.

**Annabeth **: Ce qui nous laisse Arès...

**Clarisse **: … C'est vrai que Papa pourrait faire un coup comme ça..

**Léo **: Il faut tenter le coup...

**Lacy **: Et si on se trompe ?

**Reyna **: On à pas le droit à l'erreur

**Thalia **: On ne se trompera pas

* * *

><p><strong>Kathleen <strong>: Maître du Jeu, tu nous entend ?

**Le Maître du Jeu** : Techniquement, je vous lis, fille de la neige. Il vous reste deux minutes.

**Clarisse** : Nous savons où tu te caches. Dans le Bungalow d'Arès, car tu es un de ses enfants !

**Piper** : …

**Annabeth **: …

**Nico **: …

**Thalia **: …

**Percy **: …

**Neia **: …

**Le Maître du Jeu :**...

**Le Maître du Jeu : **Ding

**Le Maître du Jeu : **Bonne réponse

**Le Maître du Jeu : **Bien joué !

**Clarisse : **C'est...C'est vrai ?

**Le Maître du Jeu** : Et oui, ma chère sœur, je suis bien dans le Bungalow d'Arès, depuis le début d'ailleurs

**Josh** : Un instant j'ai cru qu'ils ne trouveraient pas...

**Le Maître du Jeu :** Je t'avoue que moi aussi

**Josh **: T'es quand même un grand taré, mec...

**Le Maître du Jeu** : *keur*

**Lacy **: ça veux dire que...C'est fini ? On ne risque plus rien ?

_Tout le monde aime ça _

**Le Maître du Jeu** : Hm...Moui, enfin sauf si je m'ennuie encore

**Annabeth **: Mais, qui es tu ?

**Le Maître du Jeu **: Devines ~

**Josh **: Ah non, pas cette fois !

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Maître du Jeu<strong> à changé son nom pour **Allan**

* * *

><p><strong>Arès <strong>: Pour avoir tenté de détruire le monde avec une bombe nucléaire, tu sera punis jeune homme !

**Allan **: Mouais, mouais...Si tu veux

**Athéna **: Punis le bien !

**Hadès **: Qu'il ne recommence plus !

**Arès **: Ta punition sera très sévère, et Écoutes moi quand je te parle Allan !

**Allan **: Pardon, tu disais ?

**Arès **: Tu sera privé de sorti jusqu'à tes 18 ans !

**Allan **: Oh, non, tout sauf ça *ironie puissance mille*

**Artémis **: ...T'es sérieux ?

**Zeus **: Il à tenté de nous détruire...

**Aphrodite **: Et il s'en sort avec ça ?

**Arès **: Taisez vous, c'est MON fils, JE décide de la punition !

**Héphaïstos **: Oui, oui, désolé...

_Tous les dieux aiment ça_

**Allan **: Je peux y aller ?

**Arès **: Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi jeune homme !

**Allan **: Tss...

**Arès **: Oh, et...Au faite, c'était un plan digne d'un Grand...Je suis fier de toi, Fils

**Allan **: Merci Papa =)

**Hadès **: Oo

_Tous les dieux aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Allan<strong> est en couple avec **Josh**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Percy **: Ouai, bravo les mecs ! 8D

**Josh **: On aurait pu officialiser ça plus tôt, si tu n'était pas avec ton trip de Master

**Allan **: Au moins, on s'est bien marré

_**L'auteur** aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong> : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Allan** : On fait un jeu ?

**Percy** : NOOOOOOON

_Tout le monde aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Neia<strong> est en couple avec **Daemon**

_Tout le monde flippe_

**Nico **: Allan...

**Allan **: Ah non, j'y suis pour rien cette fois !

**Annabeth** : … Oo

_Tout le monde aime ça_

**Neia **: Bah quoi ?

**Lacy **: Enfiiiiiiin ! *Keur*


	11. Tou Bi Continuoude

Et voilà, le chapitre 10 à été posté (techniquement c'est le chapitre 9 mais bon...) Osef è_é

Bref, le chapitre 10, et le** Dernier**.

C'est la fin d'une aventure qui m'aura pris longtemps...Très longtemps...

Percy et Facebook, c'est un peu mon bébé en faite.

Créer le 3 Août 2011par une gamine de 15 ans, c'est ma toute première fan fiction sur ce site...Que d'émotion mes petits, que d'émotion.

J'ai juré sur le Styx que je finirais cette fiction, et bien voilà, c'est fait. Je tiens encore à remercier _**CapitaineAwesome**_sans qui elle serait encore en pause, et pour longtemps

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette fic, et à vous l'offrir.

Depuis ma reprise, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus « sérieux » et je m'excuse au près des personnes qui n'apprécient pas.

J'ai voulut offrir un scénario à mon écrit, et je ne sais pas si ça à bien fonctionné. En tout cas, je suis fière de moi.

Je tiens à vous remercier, vous qui avez suivit ma fiction depuis son commencement, ou depuis quelques jours seulement.

Merci, tout ça, c'est grâce à vous.

Je vous en suis reconnaissante

Mais je ne pense pas arrêter pour autant, il y aura certainement des petits bonus qui suivront cette fiction.

Une nouvelle fic faite de bonus, c'est cool non ?

Pour le moment, je vais me concentrer ses mes fictions en cour avant de la commencer.

Encore merci tout le monde

Je vous aime tous

_L'auteur_ (et ses crétins)


End file.
